Talk:Indominus Rex VS Fulgore/@comment-27176073-20160831133231
Alright coming to this place one laaaaast time for this still triggering me. "Yeah... but, here's why. This... wasn't even close to being an even match. Fulgore's impressive arsenal were able to keep the Indominus Rex at bay and he is technically the more experienced fighter of the two, but those were really the only edges he had." Forget the fact that Fulgore has Plasma for claws which can burn at 5,000 degrees and cut through metal like nothing which is far durable than Bullet Proof glass. Also we forgot how Fulgore has actual combat tactics and experience, not just an instinct to kill. "Yeah, Indominus Rex outclassed Fulgore everywhere else... a lot." No, she really doesn't. "Wiz: Fulgore is smaller, so that means he should have the speed advantage, but the Indominus Rex can run up to speeds of 30-45 miles per hour, way faster than Fulgore's maximum speed." Killer Instinct tornament, UltraTech often makes their own soldiers fight for practice and other purposes. Want to know why Fulgore is UltraTech's second best soldier? Because he is able to adapt and fight on par with Cinder who can move at these speeds. "Boomstick: Fulgore's artificial intelligence may be based on Black Eagle, but only Indominus Rex was able to trick her creators into thinking she escaped from her paddock." Comparing stupid as fuck scinetist who don't actually apply anything in combat to a man who has fought through Dinosaurs, Robots, and Aliens. Got it. Also Eagle was born within a clan that actually had an Education, more than enough proof I'm pretty sure he was pretty damn smart. "Wiz: The Indominus Rex has tanked many different types of attacks, including the tail club of an Ankylosaurus, so it's not likely Fulgore's basic weapons were going do him any good. From there on, the Indominus Rex could use her sheer physicality to crush Fulgore to take him out before too long." You're comaring the club of an Ankylosaurus to Plasma Claws, Lasers, and a being who is made of pure metal. Also you know a being exist within Killer Instinct which is pretty damn tall and is bulkier and wider than the I-Rex, actually four beings. Aganos, Gargos, Glacius, and Eyedol. "Boomstick: Then there's the Devastation Beam, which, all things considered, could actually guarantee him victory." A single shot from the Devastation Beam would solo Jurassic Park/World due to being pure radiation turned into a laser firing at you, even IF the animal survived it she would die of radiation. "Wiz: We've thought about it several times, and we've come to the conclusion that since the Indominus Rex is a living being simply genetically modified, then she would indeed be vulnerable to the Devastation Beam. However, the Indominus Rex's superior durability, armor and speed means she can either tank the Devastation Beam or dodge it with relative ease, along with Fulgore's other weapons." You're comparing Transonic Gunfire to a Supersonic + laser beam. Also, Devastaion Beam is Large Building. Indominus was knocked down after a Small Building RPG hit near her. "Boomstick: I mean, come on! Fulgore may have plenty of awesome weapons and whatnot, but Indominus Rex is stronger, faster, more durable, smarter, bigger and heavier!" My points say otherwise. "Wiz: We can throw all this around all day, but at the very end, it's all the core of their characters. The Indominus Rex isn't really a villain; she acts out of fear due to the fact that she was genetically modified and raised in captivity. That is what the Indominus Rex's goals are about and what they involve. On the other hand, Fulgore's is hunting down a warrior monk and killing him in cold blood. It may have been a mission that Fulgore never completed, but Jago is a hero, while Fulgore is actually a villain. So what happens when you pit a villain who isn't really that much of a villain against another who actually''is ''a villain? Well, only one can prevail." The Indominus killed out of Pleasure and killed and hunted animals that didn't do anything to her plus was kind enough to leave them to die. Fulgore is a Villain no doubt about that, but he is only doing this cause of his body, if Eagle were to have control over the actual actions he would fucking rebel. Also love how you ripped it straight from Goku vs Superman 2. "Wiz: The winner is the Indominus Rex" *Fulgore